Where I Belong
by Potentially Insane Fangirl
Summary: Sequel to "Mobile". Mary-Linn has returned for Wilt and claims to have changed. Are things really as good as they seem though? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1: The great bra rescue

**A/N: Before you read this fic I must tell you first that this is a sequel to my other Foster's fic called"Mobile". I suggest you read "Mobile" because this story will date back to some of the events in , I don't own Foster's. Mary-Linn is mine though (yes, Mary-Linn returns -evil music turns on in the background-)**

* * *

"BLOO! GET BACK HERE!" Frances "Frankie" Foster screamed as the small blue blob ran away laughing.

"NEVER! MWHAHAHAHAHA!" He screamed back to the raging 22 year old woman. He was holding something behind his back, obviously something of Frankie's.

"Bloo! I mean it you little... Grrr!" Frankie screamed at the blue imaginary friend again, her face literally red with anger Bloo, not listening to anything she was saying ran into a room, closed the door and locked it.

"BLOOOOOOOO!" She yelled, banging her hands against the hard wooden door. "GET OUT HERE NOW! I MEAN IT! BLOO? BLOOOOO!"

She finally stopped screaming and fell to her knees. Why in the world did she have to deal with this 24/7? Why did she have to work in this nut house known as Foster's?

_"I will never have my own life, will I?"_

She sighed and buried her face in her knees. Suddenly, the door flew open (squishing Frankie against the wall) and out came Bloo, wearing a pink bra around his chest (or what he had of a chest).

"Hello everybody! I am Frankie." Bloo announced to all the imaginary friends in a high pitched girly voice. "I'm so awesome! I'm better then everyone here! I have to boss everyone around 'cause I'm sooooo much better then them! Blah blah blah! Yak yak yak! Yadda yadda yadda!"

Frankie, who managed to squeeze herself out from behind the door, watched in horror at what Bloo was doing.

"Look at me! Look at how big and sexy my boobs are." Bloo continued, holding up the bra cups like they were his own breasts.

Everyone was laughing. Laughing at Bloo's jokes. Laughing at **Frankie! **Frankie's face turned red again, now with embarrassment. She hid her face in her hands. She had thought she had gotten away from being laughed at when she got out of school. Apparently she was wrong.

_"Why oh why must I be cursed like this?"_

Right as Frankie was about to run away she heard the loud squeeking of running shoes. Looking up she came face to, um, legs with a rather tall (okay, really tall) and a bit broken up imaginary friend. This lofty friend was named Wilt and had been a resident of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends for quite some time now.

Wilt, walking over to Bloo, bent down so that Bloo's and his eyes (or eye actually, only one eye worked) met. Bloo gulped.

"Oh no..." Bloo mumbled under his breath. He knew that his little game was over now.

"Bloo," Wilt said to the nervous blue blob. " I'm sorry but that's not cool. Now please give me the, er, bra and stop being so mean."

Bloo, glaring at Wilt, unstrapped the bra and threw it in Wilt's hand.

"Fine!" Bloo yelled, crossing his arms. "I was getting bored playing that anyway."

Bloo stormed away, followed by a few other imginary friends who were mumbling something about people have no sense of humor anymore.

Wilt walked back over to Frankie and smiled a bit nervously.

"Er, um, hi Frankie." He said, handing her the bra. "Um, here you go."

Wilt was obviously a bit embarrassed about having the bra in his hand.

"Um, thanks." Frankie said to him back, about as embarrassed as Wilt was.

"Hey, no problemo Frankie!" Wilt replied, snapping out of his nervousness. "I'm happy to help you. Um, are you gonna be okay?"

Frankie smiled up at him and stood up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just have to put this bra away." She smirked as she held up the bra.

Wilt shrugged.

"Okay then. See ya later." He waved as he walked away.

"Bye." Frankie waved back. Once he had gone she sighed and made her way back to her room. When she was finally in her room she put her bra away, plopped on her bed, and burst out into tears. She was rarely this emotionally, but today Bloo had pushed her to the edge.

_"Why do I have to deal with this crap?"_

* * *

**Eh, first chapter. Sorry if it was kinda pointless, the next chapy will be better (I hope). Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Secret woman

**A/N: I don't own Foster's. Mary-Linn and Marc (you'll find out who Marc is later)are mine though.**

**Silentdreams97**: **Lol! -jumps along with her- Well you don't have to wait anymore cuz here's chapter two:)**

**N00b gurl: Lyk omg gee danks alot 4 teh reely badli riten commnt lol!1shift!1 Listen, you can flame me all you want, but I don't really care. I have people who actually like my story to pay attention to. :)**

**

* * *

**

"WHY!" Frankie screamed, throwing her pillow against a wall. "Why do I have to deal with all this dumb crap from that stupid little blob boy?"

The red headed young woman screamed some more, throwing some more of her pillows against the wall, not knowing that there were four someones listening to everything she was saying.

Mac, Eduardo, Coco, and Bloo all looked at each other, then the three of them glared down at Bloo.

"Bloo," Mac began. "Look what you did to Frankie. That was low Bloo, real low."

"_Si_ you big meany." Eduardo piped up, glaring at Bloo even harder then ever.

"Co co co co coco!" Coco coed (of course you probably knew that).

"Hey!" Bloo cried, defending himself. "It's not my fault she can't take a joke."

"Yeah, well Bloo, some jokes aren't funny, they're just mean." Mac replied, crossing his arms. "Trust me, I have to deal with the same kind of stuff from Terrence."

"Some jokes aren't funny?" Bloo blinked his eyes a few times. "God, is that even possible?"

Coco sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You should go and say you is sorry _Azul_." Eduardo said in his deep Mexican voice. Mac just shock his head.

"Maybe Bloo better do it later." Mac said, sighing. "Frankie needs a little time alone right now."

"What!" Bloo yelled. "I have to say I'm sorry? That is so unfair!"

"What you did to Frankie was unfair." Mac just replied plainly.

"Coco!" Coco piped in. With that Mac, Ed, and Coco left, followed by a grumpy and angry Bloo

----------------------

Meanwhile...

"Man, who can make such a mess?" Wilt said to himself as he mopped up a puddle of what looked like chocolate (at least, I hope it was chocolate 0o). Wilt had found the mess about 10 minutes ago and decided instead of telling Frankie he would do it himself (since he thought that Frankie had enough stress for one day). He was almost finish though, and a good thing too because right that moment Mr. Herriman hopped in.

"Master Wilt," Herriman began as Wilt gave him a nervous smile and hid the mop behind his back. "I have just been on the phone with a this lovely woman. It sounded like she knew quite a bit about you.She was quite interested in looking at you."

Wilt heart skipped a beat for a moment.

"Uh, um, what was her name?" Wilt asked, interested and nervous at the same time.

"She had refused to tell her name." Herriman replied, shrugging his shoulders a little. "I don't know why. Anyway, she will be here tomorrow at 3:00 afternoon sharp. I want you ready and down stairs half an hour before she comes."

And with that, Herriman hopped away, leaving a very confused and shocked Wilt standing there.

_"Who could it be?" _Thought Wilt. _"I mean, who would want to adopt me? Unless it's... her... No, it couldn't be."_

_

* * *

_

**OK, if you read "Mobile" you'd know who Wilt is talking about. Next chapter coming soon (then we'll start getting into the good stuff )**


	3. Chapter 3: The return of ML

**A/N: I don't own Foster's. Mary-Linn and Marc are mine though.**

**Voxxyn: Hey thanks for the really nice comment. I'm glad you like it so far :) I'm not too worried about N00b gurl, because come on! Someone who spells that badly isn't very convincing. -smirks-**

**N00b gurl**:** -sniggers- Yeeeeeeeaaahh... whatever. I don't delete your comments cuz I'm scared of you, I delete your comments cuz I don't want to listen to your crap. Good bye N00b gurl. -walks away laughing-**

**Pitbulllady: Thanks for the comment and the advice. :) I changed chapter two a little because you're right, Frankie isn't a teen and it doesn't need that much swearing. Thanks again :)**

**Tailsie: Hey, don't worry anymore. Chapter 3 is up :)**

**LizWiltLovers: Hey thanks :) Glad ya like it :)**

**Chaos Wielder: Wow, thanks :) I could imagine Bloo and Frankie saying words like that too. **

**songbird300038: Hey thanks a lot. Glad you think it's awesome.**

**PartyCakeGirl: Thanks :) Here's the next chapter for you**

**belitagurl: Thanks :) I'll try lol.**

* * *

"Oh good Lord, what am I doing?" Wilt said to himself quietly as he stood near the stairs, waiting for the woman to come. Mr. Herriman had just called Bloo, Coco, and Eduardo into his office to tell them that Wilt was leaving. Wilt could have told them himself yesterday, but it was just too painful. Instead he just stayed very quiet, not saying anything to his friends at all. Wilt sighed and sat down, hugging his long legs up to his chest. 

"Oh Wilt!" The voice of Eduardo called, running up to Wilt and hugging him tight. "_Por favor no salga mi amigo!_"

Bloo and Coco came running up too. Coco looked as though she had been crying while Bloo just looked away, his arms crossed.

"Coco." Coco managed to coo shoftly. Bloo didn't even look at Wilt once. Wilt smiled at his friends weakly.

"It'll be okay guys." Wilt said, hoping to try to make them feel better. "You guys will still have Frankie to take care of you."

"Pfft!" Bloo hissed, still not turning to look at Wilt. Wilt sighed and shoke his head sadly.

"I'm really sorry guys." Wilt said to his dear friends. "Is there anything I can do for you guys before I leave?"

"Yeah," Bloo said, finally turning around to look at Wilt. "don't leave at all."

Wilt smiled sadly and gave Bloo a small pat on the head.

"I'm sorry Bloo, I can't do that."

"Hmmph!" Bloo replied, turning away again. Wilt sighed again. He knew this was going to be even harder then he thought. Right at that moment Frankie came down stairs.

"Hey guys!" She said cheerfully, like she didn't know what was happening. "What's new? Hey, are you guys okay? You all look so down in the dumps."

Everyone just stared at her in surprise. Maybe she really didn't know what was going on.

"Um, Frankie," Began Wilt. "Um, don't you know what's happening?"

Frankie just stared at him and blinked.

"Uh, nooooooo... What's wrong?"

Wilt stared at his feet for a moment and bit his lip. What could he say?

"Well, um, Frankie," Wilt began."yesterday this woman called and, well, um, I guess she, well, sorta might wanna adopt me..."

"WHAT?" Frankie screamed, stomping her foot. "Why wasn't I told this? HERRIMAN!"

Right when Frankie screamed that, the 6 foot rabbit in a tux hopped in.

"What ever is the matter?" Herriman asked, not even looking at the sad imagianary friends. Frankie growled, grabbed Herriman by the coller and pulled him in to face her.

"Why the Hell didn't you tell me that Wilt was getting adopted Fuzz Butt?" She cried, her eyes red with pure anger. Herriman gulped and rubbed the back of his neck a bit.

"I didn't know that it was so important to you Miss Francis."

Frankie hissed and let go of his shirt coller, causing him to fall on the floor with a lound _thump. _Right at that moment the door bell rang. Wilt gulped.

"Well, I , um, guess that's her." He said as he slowly made his way to the door. His friends just watched, almost a look of fear in their eyes.

_"Oh God," _Wilt thought. _"I hope this goes okay."_

Wilt grabbed the door knob, closed his eyes tight, and opened the door. Standing there was a tall woman in her thirties. She had dark brown hair that was tied in a tight pony tail. She also had dark sunglasses that cover her eyes so you couldn't see them. She looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Well hello there Wilt." She said in a rather husky voice. "How are you dear?"

"Uh, fine I guess." Wilt said, letting to woman in. _"Oh God, how did she know it was me?"_

Wilt looked at her a bit. He couldn't quite tell who this person was, since he could barely see her face with those large sunglasses. Meanwhile, Herriman picked himself up, brushed himself off, and walked over to the mystery woman.

"Hello and welcome to Fosters." He said, shaking her hand. "If you have not made your choose if you would like adopt Master Wilt yet then feel free to look around at all the other imaginary friends."

The woman smiled at the rabbit but shook her head.

"No thank you, Wilt is the one I want."

"You can't have him." A cold voice replied to the surprised woman. She turned around to find Frankie standing there, her arms crossed and a look of pure hate in her eyes.

"Miss Francis!" Mr. Herriman cried to the red headed woman. "You have no right in saying that. Oh I apologize Ms... Ms...?"

"Wilson. Ms. Wilson." The woman replied. "And it's quite alright, I can see why the young woman feels this way."

Frankie clutched the rail and growled asthewomansaid that.

_"Who the Hell does this woman think she is?" _Frankie thought as she looked at the fake smile plastered on the woman's face. _"How dare she think she can come and just take Wilt away! Wait, she can, this is Foster's. Crap!"_

The woman looked from all the sad faces of Wilt's friends to back to Wilt again.

"Sweets, may we talk alone for a moment?"The womansaid to Wilt, then looking at Herriman for approval. Herriman just shrugged and nodded.

"Um, okay I guess." Wilt replied, rubbing his neck nervously. The woman smiled and lead him into a corner where no one could see or hear them. After looking to make sure no one was watching, the odd womanstood up straight and sighed a big deep sigh.

"Wilt, oh Wilt, look at you." The woman said, pulling Wilt down and feeling his face (making him winch a little). "You look great Wilt."

Wilt wanted to say something but all he could do was just nod.

"I've missed you so badly Wilt." The woman continued. "It's been so long."

"Um, I'm sorry but do I know you?" Wilt asked, now a little creeped out about this woman.

"Oh Wilt of course you do. So sorry, just a sec." She replied as she reached for her pony tail. Quickly untying the pony tail, she let all her long brown hair came tumbling down. Then she reached for her sunglasses. When she took them off she revealed her eyes, her hazel eyes. Wilt gasped and fell backwards.

"No..." Was all he could say as he looked into her eyes. He couldn't believe it. It was HER! The one who caused Wilt so much fear. The one who caused his wonky eye and amputated arm. She went by the name of Mary-Linn.

* * *

**Oh, another cliffy (I know, I'm evil). I was planing on making it longer but I decided it would be fun to make more suspense (mwhaha). Next chapy coming soon. Oh, by the way, if you don't know what "_Por favor no salga mi amigo_" means, it means "Please don't leave friend".**


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye Wilt

**A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry that I took so long to update, but I had a major case of writers block. But I'm back now :) And I don't own Foster's (geez, must I say that in every chapter? I'm sure you all knew that by now).**

**Chaos Wielder: Thanks. It's a good thing you like cliffies cuz this story is going to have a lot of them ;-)**

**songbird300038**:** Yeah, I usually make my chapters pretty short, but they might get longer. Thanks though :)**

**pitbulllady: Thanks. No actually I haven't seen the eppy yet, but now I plan to :) And yes, I do love cliffhangers. ;D**

**UpWithPokemon623: Thanks. I hope it's good too. And see, I updated ;-)**

**Silentdreams97: Oh dear, I hope they're not really killing you (lmao). Thanks -hugs you back-**

**Taberah Blanc: Oh, thanks for the comment and correction. I really hope Mary-Linn doesn't turn into a Sue.**

**Voxxyn: Yes, that would make it interesting :3**

**monkey-ali: Oh don't worry, I'm continuing, see:)**

**Shiz: Thanks. It's cool you like WiltFrankie too :)**

**N00b gurl: -sarcastic- Aw, I like you too ;)**

* * *

Wilt just stared. No way, it couldn't be. No!

"W-why are you here?" Wilt asked, almost falling over backwards with shock.

"Well, Wilt, deary...it's...it's hard to explain..."

"Why can't you explain!" Wilt cried out, anger and resentment towards the woman building up.

"It's just that-"

"It's what?"

"Well you see-"

"I'm sorry, but can't you just SPIT IT OUT!"

"If you would stop interrupting I could-"

"Interrupting? I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm interrupting. I'm just saying that you should just-"

"I WANT TO ADOPT YOU FOR MY SON!"

Mary-Linn took a deep breath in. Wilt just stared. She wanted to adopt him back, after all she did to him?

"Wilt, I want to adopt you for my son, and, maybe for me too. Wilt, I've missed you so much. I just want to have you ba-"

"THAT'S CRAP!"

This time it was Mary-Linn's turn to stare with shock. Wilt himself was even a little shocked at his own language.

"I'm-I'm sorry." Wilt said, not even really sure why he apologized to this woman in the first place (because she really didn't deserve it). Wilt sat down on a chair and sighed. Mary-Linn walked over beside him.

"It's alright dear, no harm done." Mary-Linn said to him, smiling.

_"Hm, no harm done eh?" _Wilt thought to himself. _"Well at least not to you."_

"Whatever." Wilt said. Mary-Linn tried to put her arm around him, but he pulled away. Mary-Linn sighed.

"Wilt, I understand why you feel this way," Mary-Linn began. "and I'm sorry. I was stupid and drunk, I never knew what I had done until I sobered up.

_"That's a stupid excuse." _Wilt thought, but didn't say. Mary-Linn continued.

"And remember when we bumped into each other at the mall a few years ago?"

"Yeah, but you practically ignored me." Wilt replied quietly.

"I know Wilt, and I'm sorry. But my little son had come up to me and asked me who you were. What was I to tell him? That you were the imaginary friend that I beat up when I was drunk?"

"It would have been the truth." Wilt mumbled, looking away from her. Mary-Linn sighed again.

"Please Wilt, believe me. I told him now." Mary-Linn cried out. Wilt, hearing the sadness in her voice, couldn't help but look over his shoulder at her.

"Let me tell you Wilt, please?" Mary-Linn said, almost begging.

"Well," Wilt began, sighing. "I-I guess..."

"Oh thank you deary!" Mary-Linn cried out while she hugged Wilt's arm, making him winch a little. "OK dear, you see, when we bumped into eachother in the mall a few years back, my son was only 4, so I didn't think that he'd be able to handle it if I told him what I did to you."

Wilt rolled his eyes (actually eye), but keep on listening.

"But you see now, my boy's nearly eleven, and I thought it was time I finally told him. I couldn't keep this secret from him forever."

"How did he react?" Wilt asked, getting interested now.

"Not badly at all. Actually, he wanted to meet you."

"Why?" Wilt asked, a little confused. Mary-Linn gave a bit of a shrug.

"I'm not really sure. Part of the reason would maybe be because he doesn't really have any friends."

"He doesn't have friends?" Wilt asked. Being Wilt and all, he was concerned.

"Not really. And that's back to the beginning why I'm here, to adopt you. Please Wilt, we need you so much."

Wilt cringed a little. What would he do? This was the woman who beat him up when she was drunk, and even when she wasn't, she had something nasty to say to him. On the other hand, she is now a grown woman with a child and probably a husband too. Maybe she really has changed.

"Please Wilt, please. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Please, you need to give me another chance."

Wilt gave a big sigh. He made his choice.

Meanwhile, Bloo, Frankie, Coco and Eduardo sit by the stairs, waiting for Wilt to come out.

"What do you think the mean lady is doing to our _amigo_?" Ed asked Frankie, looking at her with big eyes.

"I don't know. But she better get out here soon before I..." Frankie mumbled, her hands in little fists.

"Ah who cares if she adopts him or not?" Bloo said, rolling his eyes. "I mean, in like two hours she'll just bring him back here because he annoyed her to death with all his stupid 'sorrys'"

"Coco co! Co co coco coco coco!" Coco yelled at Bloo

"Hey! Geez sorry. It was just a joke!" Bloo cried out, almost falling backwards. Right at that minute, Wilt walked in, his head hanging slightly, with Mary-Linn by his side.

"_Amigo_! You is okay!" Ed cried out, hugging Wilt's leg tight. Wilt gave a half smile and nodded, but didn't say a thing.

"So Wilt? What is it gonna be?" Frankie asked him, looking at him with almost pleading eyes. Wilt looked away and didn't say anything.

"Come on Wilt, whatcha gonna choose?" Bloo asked him, getting quite annoyed now.

"Well I choose..."

"He choose to be adopted by me." Mary-Linn butted in before Wilt could finish what he was saying.

"Is this true Wilt?" Frankie asked him. Wilt gave a sad nod. Seeing this was true, Eduardo burst into tears, crying things in Spanish. Coco started running around the house, screaming "Coco" all the way. Bloo just sighed and hung his head. Wilt couldn't help but feel guilty for making his friends feel so bad.

_"What have I done?"_

Finally, after a little while, Coco and Ed settled down and just sat down on the stairs. Wilt went over to them and gave them a bit of a sad smile.

"Guys," Wilt begain. "I'm really sorry, it's just, this is my chance. And maybe I can come visit you guys sometimes, right Mar.., er, I mean Ms. Wilson?"

"Oh of course Wilt dear." Mary-Linn said beaming. "You'll be able to see your good buddies anytime you want."

"I guess I better get Herriman." Frankie said sorrowfully as she went upstairs. A few minutes later she came back down with Mr. Herriman following her.

"So you are going to be adopting Master Wilt?" The rabbit asked Mary-Linn.

"Yes I am." Mary-Linn said joyfully, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah very good then. I'll have to have you sign some form though. If you would be so kind as to follow here."

Mary-Linn nodded and followed Herriman into a small room. This gave Wilt and his friends time to say good bye. Bloo was the first.

"Wow I can't believe you're leaving. Wilt, I just wanted to say that... Aw man I'll miss you man!" Bloo finally burst out, hugging the slightly surprised Wilt's legs.

"_Si, _it'll be so much different with out you _amigo." _Ed sighed, hanging his head and trying not to cry again.

"Coco..." Coco just cooed softly.

"I'm really, really sorry guys." Wilt apologized. "But like I said before, I'll visit you all sometimes. We'll still be friends."

They were quiet for a long time, until Mary-Linn and Herriman walked back in. Mary-Linn was holding the adoption papers and looking quite pleased.

"Okay Wilt, are you ready to go?" Mary-Linn asked. Wilt glanced at the sad faces of his friends and then ack to Mary-Linn. He gave a small nod.

"Yeah, I'm ready, I guess."

"Great! Oh we have so much to talk about! I can't wait til we get to my house! Oh you'll love my boy!" The woman chattered on, giving Wilt's hand a bit of a tug. "Now come on dear, I bet my son is dying to meet you."

Wilt gave another small nod and began to follow her out, but was stop by a small hand on his arm. It was Frankie.

"Ms. Wilson, do you mind if I just say something to Wilt for like one minute?" Frankie asked the woman somewhat quietly. Mary-Linn shrugged and nodded.

"Alright dear, but don't keep him too long now." Mary-Linn replied. Frankie smiled and pulled Wilt into the hall.

"Listen Wilt," Frankie began. "I reallly need to tell you something. You know in the past I've maybe acted like kind of a jerk to you. Man, I'm really sorry about that, I never meant any of it, really. I'm-I'm sorry."

Wilt smiled.

"Aw it's okay. You never said anything that bad anyway. It's cool."

"Oh, um, well... thanks Wilt. I'll miss you." Frankie said. Suddenly, without warning, she pulled him down and gave him a hug. Wilt couldn't help but blush a little bit.

"Wilt! Are you coming?" Mary-Linn's voice yelled from the door. The two broke from the hug. Wilt gave a sad smile to Frankie and got up

"Well, I'll see you later Frankie. Ya know, maybe sometime." Wilt said somewhat nervously

"Oh, yeah sure. See you later." Frankie replied, trying to smile and look happy for him, but inside wishing this had never happened.

"Come on Wilt!" Mary-Linn yelled again.

"I'm coming!" Wilt yelled back, and with that got up and walked back in there, with Frankie following him.

"Okay, now I'm ready." Wilt said. Mary-Linn smiled and motioned him to follow her. He gave one last look to his gloomy bunch of friends.

"Bye guys." He whispered. The gang sad nothing, but smiled and gave a wave. Wilt sighed and followed Mary-Linn out the door and to her car. The gang walked over to the window to watch Mary-Linn and Wilt get into a small V.W. (which, may I add, was a tight squeeze for poor Wilt). They watched as the small car drove away until it was out of site. The gang just stood there by the window for the next few minutes.

"He's gone." Frankie finally said after a long silence. "Wilt's gone."

Ed started crying again, tears flying everywhere, while the rest of them just sadly sat on the stairs.

"Man, this sucks." Bloo said quietly. "This really sucks."

Suddenly, the door flew open and in ran Mac, his bag almost flying off his shoulders.

"Hey Bloo! I'm so sorry I'm late. The teacher had to keep everyone after class cause... Hey, what's with all the long faces?"

Mac looked around at the friends and Frankie.

"Hey guys, where's Wilt?"

* * *

**Well here's the next chapy. Again, I'm sorry it took so long. Hope you liked it. I'm going back to school pretty soon (NOOOOOO!) so hopefully I can still update soon. Oh and P.S., sorry if Mary-Linn seems a bit Sue-ish, but trust me, you'll figure out why she's acting like this in later chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5: Deja Vu

**A/N: Hello people! I'm back to school now (-gasp horror-), but I hope I'll be able to update still. And I don't friggin' own Foster's dammit!**

**PartyCakeGirl14: Hey thanks! I'm glad it's getting better :)**

**MoonBeamGirl: Thanks! I'm glad everyone's in character (I wouldn't want them to be OOC). Oh, and don't worry about N00b Gurl too much, she's just a, well, n00b:D**

**UpWithPokemon623: Thanks! And I'll try and update whenever I can ;)**

**Shiz: Thank you! I made this chapter so it was sad (and there will be more sad chapys). And see? I updated :D**

**Silentdreams97: Yeah I know, school work scares me D: You have a good reason not to trust M.L. yet :) And thanks -hugs you back-**

**stickmario645: Well we'll see I guess -eyes shift- :)**

**Monkey-Ali: Lol, don't worry, I'm continuing, see?**

* * *

"Okay Wilt, we're here." Mary-Linn said to the tall imaginary friend as they got out of the car. "Here's my house." 

Wilt looked at it with awe. Other then Foster's, he had never seen a house so big. It wasn't a mansion, but beautiful none the less. It was painted white with gold gables. There were many kinds of colorful flowers around the lawn with the most lovely smells. But one of the most captivating part of the house were the stained glass windows, which had so many colors you couldn't count them all.

"Wow, this is... amazing." Wilt said as he turned to Mary-Linn. She smiled and laughed.

"Oh thank you dear, but wait til you see the inside, you'll be even more amazed."

She was right. When they got inside Wilt jaw almost dropped. The walls were painted an amazing pale yellow, while the floor was tiled with little light blue blocks with pink flowers on them that almost looked like glass. The walls were full of realistic paintings of people, plants, and nature.

"Wow, it's so...beautiful." Wilt said as he walked around the house. Suddenly. Mary-Linn grabbed his arm, making him jump.

"Oh I'm so sorry dear, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering if you wanted to wait up in my son's room, he should be back from school soon."

"Oh, um, okay." Wilt said giving a shrug. With that he followed Mary-Linn upstairs. When they got up Mary-Linn led him to a door with a sign that said "KEEP OUT OR ELSE!"

"Well here is his room. Go on in and wait if you want."

Wilt gave a nod.

"Well okay dear." Mary-Linn said. "I just gonna go down stairs and make some tea."

As Mary-Linn began to leave, Wilt suddenly stopped her.

"Wait, sorry, but may I ask you something?" Wilt asked. Mary-Linn nodded. "Okay, well I was just wondering, is your last name really Wilson now?"

Mary-Linn smiled.

"Yes Wilt it is."

"Oh, is your husband at work?"

Mary-Linn a bit of a sad smile and shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid he left me quite a few years ago."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh it's okay dear, there is no harm done."

Wilt gave a nod of understanding. Yet, he could help but wonder with she kept the last name when he left her.

"I'll be down stairs if you need me Wilt." Mary-Linn said.

"Oh okay. But I'll be okay."

Mary-Linn grinned again and left. When she left Wilt let himself into the bedroom. It pretty much looked like a normal ten year old boy's bedroom, with the race car bed and the posters of bands on the wall, but something under the bed caught Wilt's attention. It was a box that said "MAGS" in big letters on the top.

_"I know I shouldn't snoop,"_ Thought Wilt. _"but they're probably just comic books, I'm sure he won't mind if I look."_

With that Wilt pulled the box out from under the bed and opened it. He gasped. What he saw were not comic books. They were anything but comic books.

_"What the? Are these...these... PORN?"_

Suddenly, a voice from behind Wilt made him jump and turn around. This voice didn't sound happy.

"Who the hell are you?"

----------------------

"I-I can't believe he's gone. He's actually gone." Mac said to Bloo as they sat in their room along with Frankie and Coco (Ed had gone and cried somewhere and hadn't come back yet).

"I know. I mean, he's been here since, well, almost as long as I have and now he's just...gone." Frankie replied in a sad tone. "It's gonna be so different without him."

"Co co." Coco agreed. Everyone sighed. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Frankie said as she slowly got up and made her way down the long flight of stairs. She finally managed to get to the door and open it.

"Hi welcome to Fos..."

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII FRANKIE! HOWAREYOUI'MGOODI'MSOHAPPYTOBEHERECUZICOULDN'TWAITANDPLAYCUZIT'S SOMUCHFUNYAKNOWWHENANDIWANTTOSEEMACWERE'SMACPLEASETELLMECUZIWANTTOTALKWITHHIMCUZ HE'SCOOLANDFUNYAKNOW?.."

Frankie sighed and put her hand on the bubbly little rainbow-dressed girl's mouth.

"Hi Goo.Mac's upstairs." She said as she took her hand off the child's mouth.

"KAYTHANKSI'MGLADYOUTOLDMECUZ...Hey, are you sad? You look sad. Why are you sad? My mommy sad it's not good to be sad cause it can make you eyes all red and puffy and it looks sooooo gross and people think it's sooooo gross too and..."

Frankie sighed and couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at the little girl's personality.

"Oh, it's okay. It's just one of the imaginary friends that I liked quite a bit was adopted."

"Really? Which one was it?"

"It was Wilt."

"Oh yeah is he the really really really really really really really really really really really really really really tall one?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Who'd he get adopted by?"

"Oh, some woman named Mrs. or Ms. Wilson or something like that."

"Ooooooh! I think I know her kid!"

"You do?" Frankie asked surprised.

"Yeah yeah yeah! He's really mean though! He's always hitting people and calling them names. He doesn't hit me though but he calls me stupid rainbow girl. I'm not a stupid rainbow girl am I? No I'm not! No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no..."

Frankie gulped as the child blabbed on.

_"He's violent?" _Frankie thought._ "Oh God no! Okay, get a hold of yourself, it doesn't mean it's the same one. It's probably just a popular last name. Yeah, that's it...I hope..."_

_----------------------_

Wilt gasped and looked behind himself. Standing there was a boy about ten or eleven with blonde, spikey hair and an annoyed look on his face.

"Like I said, who the hell are you?" The boy repeated himself to Wilt. Wilt managed to shake himself out of the shock and reply.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I'm Wilt." Wilt said as he stood up and kicked the box of porn under the bed.

"And why are you in my room, Wilt?"

"You-your mom let me in here."

Just at that moment, Mary-Linn walked in beside the boy.

"Oh hi sweety, I didn't know you had come home yet." She said as she patted the child on the head. "Wilt, this is my dear little sweety pie Marcus, or just Marc as he likes to be called. Right sweets?"

"Yeah, whatever." Marc said, giving his eyes a bit of a roll. Mary-Linn smiled none the less.

"Okay dear. Well Marc, Wilt, I have to go pick-up something at the shop for a minute and I'll be right back. It'll give you two time to get to know each other. Oh! It'll be so much fun! Kisses!" She said as she went back down the stairs. The two walked over and watched as she walked out the door. After she left Wilt turned to Marc and smiled.

"Hi, well like I said my name's Wil..."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I now know who you are." Marc said, sounding bored. "I could care less."

"But before you asked me what my na..."

"Do you ever shut up?" Marc asked Wilt, giving him the evil eye.

"I-I'm sorry." Wilt stuttered, squirming a little.

Marc sighed and sat down on his bed. After a long silence, Marc spoke.

"Do you actually know where my mom is going?"

"Well yeah, she said she was going to the store."

"That's a lie." Marc said quietly. Wilt looked confused.

"What do you mean it's a lie?" Wilt asked.

"She isn't really going to the store."

"But, then where is she going?"

"The bar! Duh! That's all she does is drink."

"What! Wait, how do you know?"

The boy rolled his eyes.

"Because when she comes home she just goes to her room and sleeps, then wakes up with a hangover. DUH!"

Wilt gulped and stepped back a little. He knew he shouldn't have come here.

_"What was I thinking?" _Wilt thought to himself, remembering all the things she did to him many years ago when she was drunk.

"D-does she get violent?" Wilt stuttered.

"No..." Marc said quietly. Wilt sighed in relief. "But she's still drunk as hell."

"I'm-I'm sorry." Wilt said, hanging his head.

"You should be."

"Huh?"

"I said you should be, you deaf?"

Wilt blinked a few times.

"Um, I'm sorry but I don't understand. Why do you say that?"

"Cause it's YOUR fault!"

"What? How is it my fault?"

Marc sighed and held his head for a sec.

"Because see started getting drunk just a few years after she created YOU! YOU started all this crap! It's YOUR fault she's like this! All this time, before she told me about you, she was miserable! Guilty about what she did to YOU! She could go to Goddamn jail if anyone found out! If she had never created you, she wouldn't have become this way. And it freaking serves you right that you lost your arm and eye!"

Wilt shuttered and took another step back.

"I-I'm sorry. B-but I didn't do it. I don't know why she became like that's. I-it's not my fault!"

"Oh cut the crap!" Marc yelled, pulling Wilt down by the arm and smacking him across the face. Wilt winced but didn't say a word.

_"Oh God, no! Not again! Not more abuse!" _

Marc walked back to his bed and sat down again.

"Listen Stilts, you don't repeat anything I said to you to my mom. You don't try anything funny. If you stay outta my way, I'll stay outta your way. Got it?"

Wilt nodded.

"Good, now get the hell outta here!" Marc commanded. As if on cue, Wilt ran down the stairs, away from that very troubled, and very nasty, child.

_Deja vu!_

_

* * *

_**Yes, I know it was short, but I'm sure you noticed by now most of my chapters are short. I'll try and make the next on longer.**


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye Frankie

**A/N: I know in my last chapter I said I'd try and make the next chapter longer, but the way my story's going, the next few chapters might be pretty short -sweatdrop- Sorry! I don't own Foster's. If I did I'd be filthy sickin' rich, but I don't. P.S., there's swearing in this chapter.**

**Shiz: Thanks. I hope the gang can help him too ;)**

**Chaos Wielder: Hehe, thank you. I'm glad Goo sounded in character. And yeah, Mac helping Frankie would be interesting, so I'll try and put a little bit of that in there too :)**

**I Am Imaginary: Aw, thanks. I know how you feel about poor Wilt.**

**ConfusionIsTheWorstPain: Don't worry, I won't let this story die, I just take forever to update sometimes. But see? I updated. :D**

* * *

"Miss Frances! Miss Frances! Have you mopped the main floor bathrooms yet?" 

"I'm coming Herriman! Geez!"

Frankie stormed down the long flight of stairs to the closet. It had been about a week since Wilt left, and she, along with Mac, Bloo, Coco and Eduardo, were still getting used to it. She didn't even know how many times she was woken up by Eduardo's crying in the night because he missed Wilt.

_"Why did he have to leave?" _Frankie thought._ "He had a great life here. It's not fair!"_

It wasn't very easy for Frankie especially. Not only had she known Wilt for almost her whole life, he would also help her quite a bit with her chores. Now it almost felt like she had more to do.

_"I shouldn't be thinking this. It sounds selfish."_

Frankie sighed.

"Miss Frances! Now would be nice!" Herriman's voice yelled through the intercom.

"I said I'M COMING!"

Frankie gritted her teeth. She was getting so sick of the rabbit.

_"Can't Ol' Fuzz Butt stop bitching __at me for, like, ten minutes?"_

"MISS FRANCES!"

Apparently not...

"THAT'S IT!" Frankie screamed. She dropped the mop and pail (thank goodness they weren't imaginary friends this time) and stormed into Herriman's office.

----------------------

Wilt wondered around the large house. There were still so many rooms he hadn't even seen yet.

_"Is Marc around?" _Wilt thought._ "No? Good."_

Wilt's good eye darted back and forth. Looking for Marc. Most of the time, Marc left him alone, which was good, but Wilt didn't want to take his chances around the troublesome preteen.

_"Were is that kid anyway?"_

Wilt never saw much of M.L. Marc was right, she was alcoholic, just like when she was seventeen. Even though she was a 24/7 drunk, Wilt still couldn't help but want to get to know her better. How she turned out (other then being a drunk), more about her husband, anything! But the most words he ever got out of her were maybe a "Hi dear" or a "How are you and my Marcus-poo doing?"

_"I wish I could just spend some time with her at least."_

Wilt couldn't help but almost feel sorry for Marc. Besides his mom always being out, he had to do most of the cooking. Most of the time the kid would just make a sandwich and eat that for most of his meals. Wilt on the other hand would usually just go into the fridge and get some fruit to eat. He wasn't worried about himself, he didn't eat much anyway, but growing boy on the other hand needs more then just a few sandwiches a day.

_"No wonder he's like this."_

Wilt wandered the house a bit more, bored and looking for something to do. Until a voice made him cringe and turn around.

"Yo! Stilts!" Marc yelled at the tall friend.

"Uh, hi Marc." Wilt stuttered, squirming slightly. "W-what's up?"

"Sit down Wilt." Marc ordered. Wilt obeyed and plopped down on the sofa.

"Is everything alright Marc. Cause if I did something I'm really sorry and-"

"No everything's fine." Marc said cooly. "There's just a few new rules I'd like to make for you to follow. Got it?"

Wilt nodded.

"Good." Marc said, grinning slyly. "Kay, rule number one is that you don't come near me when my friends are around. Kay?"

Wilt nodded again.

"Good! Number two is that you don't EVER go into my room unless I say so. You got that."

"Yes." Wilt finally said quietly.

"Very good! Number three, the most important rule, is that you NEVER, and I mean NEVER, touch my cell phone."

The ten year old reached into his pocket and took out a jet black phone with navy blue buttons.

"If I EVER see you using this phone, I swear..." The boy trailed off. "Well, you get the picture, right?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Good, now get the hell outta here!"

With that, Wilt jumped up and ran off. Marc just grinned.

"Loser..." He sneered to himself as he walked up to his room.

----------------------

Frankie swung open the door of Mr. Herriman's office and stormed in. Mr. H sat calmly at his desk.

"Did you finish cleaning the bathrooms Miss Frances?" Herriman ask the girl. She gridded her teeth.

"No I did not finish cleaning the bathrooms yet!" She yelled in the rabbit's face, causing him to lean back a little.

"Well why are you up here then?"

"To ask you to stop yelling at me for at least a few minutes!" Frankie cried out, hitting her hand down hard on the table.

"Miss Frances! There is a lot of chores to be finished. It is your job to-"

"I know! But if you'd stop bitching at me I'd be able to do my job!"

"Miss Frances! Watch your langu-"

"No! You watch it! I'm twenty-two years old for Christ's sake! I can say whatever the hell I want!"

"Good heavens Miss Frances! What has gotten into you? You've been acting like this ever since Wilt left!"

Frankie was silence, yet she shoke with anger. Herriman, slightly concerned, got up from his desk and walked over to the shaking woman.

"Miss Frances? Are you alright?" He said as he put a paw on her shoulder. "You haven't been yourself late-"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, pulling away from the rabbit and flinging her arms in the air. "Just shut the HELL up!"

"Miss-"

"I said shut up! All you do is yell and bitch at me and I'm tired of this shit! I'm treated like a friggin' slave in this house. I'M SO SICK OF IT! ALL OF THIS SH-"

Without even realizing what he was doing, Herriman raised his paw in the air and smacked the girl across the face. Frankie drew back from pain and shock.

"Miss Frances, I'm sorry, but it was the only way to calm you dow-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed once again, turning her back on him. "Nothing I do is good enough for this house."

"That is not true. Many things you do is-"

"Then why don't I ever even get one "thank you" from you? Do you even feel that way?"

Herriman rubbed his neck nervously and sat down.

"I thought so." The woman muttered. "You don't."

There was a long silence. The rabbit stared down at his feet and squirmed a bit.

"Miss Frances," The rabbit finally spoke. "I apologize if I ever made you feel that way. You have down wonderful things for this house in the past."

Frankie shock her head.

"Whatever, just whatever." She sighed. "Have no idea if your just saying that or not. But... it wouldn't really matter now because... I'm... quitting."

* * *

**NOOOOO Frankie!! Lol! Next chapter coming soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Jet

**A/N: I don't own Foster or "Dear Diary" by Pink. The words in bold italics are lyrics**

**PartyCakeGirl14: Yep, Frankie really did quit. Don't worry, I might try and make Wilt stand up for himself in later chapters, depends on how the story goes though I guess. **

**songbird300038: Lol, let's hope not ;)**

**robotboyfan: Yep, she gets no respect from Ol' Fuzz Butt.**

**Chicken Person: Lol, yep, I updated :) Glad you like WiltFrankie.**

**ConfusionIsTheWorstPain: Aw, thank you very much :)**

**Lady Turmoil: Aw, you don't have to apologize, I really don't mind :D Anyway, yeah, that's pretty much Frankie's feeling, I wonder too if Herriman would have given her space if she told him. Wait, I should know, I'm writing it! Lol! J/K. And yep, I'm sure we all know where Marc got his violence from...**

**Yay, I'm continuing!! -claps childishly-**

* * *

_November, 31_

_Dear diary,_

_I finally quit my job at Foster's, but now I wonder, was it a mistake? I don't know, I don't even know why I did it really. Maybe I did it because I'm still upsit over Wilt leaving and all that. Maybe I should just get over him, but really, it's hard to get over a friend who you've known for, like, ever! Well, I should have known he was gonna get adopted someday, it is a foster home after all. Duh!_

_Anyway, I'm trying to find a new job. I should maybe start looking for some place to live too (or stay for awhile at least), because the people owning this hotel I'm staying in are probably starting to get tired of me, hehe._

_G2G, I'm going to go look for some help wanted signs, I really need a job. I'll write soon! _

_Frankie_

_----------------------_

Frankie sighed and set her journel down on the table.

**_Dear, dear diary_**

**_I wanna tell me secrets_**

**_Cause you're the only one that I know who'll keep them_**

**_Dear, dear diary_**

**_I wanna tell my secrets_**

**_I know you'll keep them_**

**_And this is what I've done_**

Frankie was beginning to feel that quitting her job at Foster's was a mistake. After all, it was her only job AND her home, and now she had neither. Sure, she could go back to Foster's...

_"And admit defeat? No way!"_

**_I've been a bad, bad girl for so long_**

**_Don't know how to change_**

**_What went wrong?_**

"I guess I better go look for another job." Frankie muttered to herself as she sat up from the hotel bed. "And maybe go find somewhere else to stay." 

As the girl began to gather up her stuff, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Come in!" She yelled, bending over to pick up some stuff from the floor. "The door's open."

As she said that, in came a short fat lady with grey hair and a maid suit on.

"Here's your laundry." The little woman muttered, handing Frankie a pile of clothes.

"Oh, thanks." She said, giving the woman a small, sad smile. "I almost forgot about it."

**_Daddy's little girl_**

**_But he went away_**

**_What did that teach me?_**

**_That love leaves_**

**_Yeah, yeah_**

"Ya know," The older woman said in a gruff voice. "There are other people who may want this room too."

"Oh, yeah." Frankie said, blushing a bit. "Well, I was just leaving today actually."

"It's about time." The old woman murmured as she staggered out of the room.

**_Dear, dear diary_**

**_I wanna tell my secrets_**

**_Cause you're the only one that I know who'll keep them_**

Frankie sighed and continued packing. Her thoughts went back to Foster's. All the fun she had there, all the friends she made.

**_Dear, dear dairy_**

**_I wanna tell my secrets_**

**_I know you'll keep them_**

**_And this is what I've done_**

_(flashback)_

_"Oh! Not you too!" Ed cried and he grabbed Frankie into a bear hug. "Why is you leaving too?"_

_"Ed...your...crushing...me..."_

_"Oh sorry."_

_Ed let the gasping girl fall to the floor. Bloo and Mac walked into the room._

_"Geez, it's about time you left." Bloo said, crossing his arms. Mac slapped the blob across the head._

_"Shut up Bloo!"_

_"Ow! Okay, fine, I'll miss you Frankie." Bloo sneered._

_"Yeah, me too." Mac said, stepping forward. "You were so great here."_

_"Co co." Coco _replied_, stepping out from a corner. "Co co co co!"_

_Frankie smiled at them all._

_"Thanks you guys, it's been great working here too. But, will everyone be okay without me?"_

_"Oh don't worry deary," Madame Foster said, hobbling in the room. "Funny Bunny and I will take care of everything."_

_Frankie smiled down at her little old grandmother._

_"Thanks grandma." The girl said, bending down to hug her grandmother. "You're the best."_

_"And if you ever need a place to stay," Madame Foster continued, grinning at her grandchild. "you can always come back here."_

_"Don't worry grandma, I'll be fine"_

_(end)_

"I guess I could always go back to Foster's just to stay... no, I can do this on my own."

**_I've been down every road you could go_**

**_I've made some bad, bad choices as you know_**

**_Seems I've got this whole world cradled in my hands_**

**_It's just like me not to understand_**

**_Yeah_**

Unfortunately for Frankie, she really didn't have anywhere she could go. Her friends had either moved or just drifted away from her, so she couldn't stay with them.

**_Dear, dear dairy_**

**_I wanna tell my secrets_**

**_Cause you're the only one that I'll know who'll keep them_**

**_Dear, dear diary I wanna tell my secrets_**

**_I've been a bad, bad girl_**

Frankie rubbed her head and picked up her bag, when something fell out.

"What's this?" She asked herself as she picked it up. She smiled. It was a photo book of her as a child. A lot of the pictures in there were of her and Wilt. "Let's take a looksie here."

Frankie sat back down on the bed a began to flip through the pages. There were pictures of her at four, trying to play basket ball with Wilt. Her at eleven, sitting beside Wilt with her hands on her lap.

"Hell of a lot of pictures of Wilt and I." Frankie muttered to herself. "Where's the last photo?"

Frankie finally flipped to the very last page. It was her at seventeen and a half with Wilt and her old college friend, Jet.

"Oh, I remember her." Frankie said to herself, studying the African-American girl in the picture. "I haven't seen her forever. Wait, I wonder..."

Frankie got up, picked up the phone book and began to flip through it.

"I wonder if Jet still lives here?"

Finally, Frankie got to the page she wanted.

"Yes!" She cried out. "She does still live here. I hope she still lives in the same house."

**_I learned my lessons young_**

**_I turned myself around_**

**_I've got a guardian angel tattooed on my shoulder_**

**_She's been watching over me._**

"Where's the phone?" Frankie said scrambling around the room, trying to find the phone (that wasn't there). "Aw, screw the phone, I gotta find her house."

With that, Frankie grabbed her coat and bag and was off.

**_Dear, dear diary_**

**_I wanna tell my secrets_**

**_Cause you're the only one that I'll know who'll keep them_**

**_Dear, dear diary_**

**_I wanna tell my secrets_**

**_I know you'll keep them_**

**_And this is what I've done_**

Half an hour later, Frankie was standing by the door of a rather older looking house. It's painted green walls were chipping and there was a large crack in the window.

"This is it." Frankie said to herself. "Hope she still lives here."

Taking a deep breath, Frankie rang the door bell.

**_Dear, dear diary_**

**_I wanna tell my secrets_**

**_Cause you're the only one that I know who'll keep them_**

**_Dear, dear diary_**

**_I wanna tell my secrets_**

**_I've been a bad, bad girl_**

A dark skinned girl about Frankie's age answered the door. She was wearing jeans and a blue shirt that said "American Bitch" on it.

"Can I help you?" She asked, looking over Frankie.

"Um, hey Jet." Frankie said, smiling nervously. "Remember me?"

At first, the girl stared confusedly, then her eyes widened.

"Frankie, Frankie Foster?"

**_I've been a bad, bad girl_**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. Next chapy soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: Old friends and crushes

**A/N: OMG!! I FINALLY UPDATED!! WOOOOOO!! Ya know, I was just looking at the date I started this story and OMG IT'S BEEN ALMOST A YEAR SINCE I FIRST STARTING WRITING THIS -gasp- :O**

**I'm now considering this story slighty AU because of "Good Wilt Hunting". **

**By the way, I might change the title sometime. The one I have right now is just so... corny. XP No sure what'll change it to, but I'll figure out something.**

**Don't own- ah screw this do I really have to write this in every chapter?**

* * *

"Girl, where you been all these years?" Janet "Jet" Carlson cried out, grabbing Frankie into a big bear hug. "Man, how long has it been?"

"Erm, around... four years?" Frankie replied, trying desperately to squirm out of the hug.

"No way! You're kidding!"

"No...erm... Jet..." She breathed.

"Yeah?"

"Please let go of me, I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry." She replied, blushing. "Force of habit. Well, what are you just standing that for, come in!"

Frankie nodded and followed the young woman inside. She looked around. Not the nicest place around. The wall paper was rather ugly and was chipping, the was sofa and chairs old and ripped, and there were strange stains on the rug."

Jet led her into the kitchen and poured a couple of coffees.

"Coffee?" Jet asked as she handed Frankie a rather large mug.

"Yes, thank you. So, how have you been?" Frankie asked as she took the warm drink and sat down.

"Me? Oh, good, good. I got a job about a year ago as a clerk." Jet replied as she sat down beside her. "Not the best pay, but enough to keep me goin'. How's work at Foster's anyway?"

Frankie gave a small sip of her coffee before answering.

"Well, erm, I quit actually."

Jet leaned over her chair, staring at Frankie in complete disbelief.

"No. Freakin'. Way. I thought you loved that job?"

"Well I do, did, but it was getting really stressful and the rabbit was getting annoying and one of the imaginary friends I liked a lot got adopted..."

"It was Wilt, wasn't it?"

Frankie stared at her for a moment. How did she know these things?

"Eh, how'd you guess?"

Jet nearly burst out laughing at the questiong.

"Well duh! You just said it was one of the imaginary you liked a lot. He was one of the only imaginaries you actually talked nicely about. Like 'Oh, I have to tell you what Wilt did today' and 'Wilt is such a sweetheart' and gooey junk like that."

Frankie blushed a light pink.

"Well, he was very helpful and kind and..."

"Oh, and remember that crush on him you had when you were 17?"

Frankie's face turned from pink to red.

"What? I nev-"

"Oh please, don't try to lie. You went to the prom with him for cripes shake!"

Frankie nearly choked on her coffee, sputtering it onto the wall.

"That's because, uh, I didn't have anyone else to go with and, uh..."

Jet laughed as she turned her chair around to face the blushing babbling young woman.

"I-I did not! He's an imaginary friend, that's, that's... wrong!"

"Psst, what? Human and imaginaries having sexual relationships? So, there's been many cases of that."

"N-no there hasn't..."

"Fine, don't believe me? Wanna look it up?" Jet picked up her laptop from the floor. "I'll show you."

"No, no, that's fine." Frankie said as she sunk down in her chair. Jet grinned.

"So, do you admit to the crush?"

Frankie squirmed a little. There was no getting out of this with Jet around.

"Well, maybe just a little..."

333

"Uh huh, yeah that's right, yep. Cool, so I'll see ya then, right? Cool! Alright, buh-bye."

Marc hung up the phone and grinned. Saturday was gonna be great! His mom, of course, would be out of the house meaning he had it all to himself. That meant he could do whatever he wanted. And he knew what he was going to do...

Of course, Wilt just HAD to walk into the living room at that moment. Marc groaned.

"Who was that on the phone?" Wilt asked, slightly surprising himself that he would actually say that.

"None of your bees wax, bean pole." Marc replied as he pushed passed him. Wilt raised his "brow", Marc was up to something, he knew it. He was acting weird for the last couple of day. Usually, he would talk to Wilt (even if it was snotty), but lately now he wouldn't even bother to insult him.

"Sooo, I guess it's nothing important then?" Wilt said as he followed him out.

"Buzz off."

Wilt sighed. The one thing about that kid is that he always kept to himself. Wilt guessed why though. If you had a mother who was almost never at home and when she was she was usually drunk, you wouldn't feel too great either.

"Oh come on Marc," Wilt replied as he stepped in front of Marc. "you can't keep to yourself all the time. You can tell me."

Marc sighed.

"Will you leave me alone if I tell you?" Marc asked. Wilt replied with a nod. "Fine, all it is is that I'm just gonna have a little get together with some friends on Saturday, that's it, okay?"

"That's all?" Wilt laughed. "You could have told me that, there's nothing wrong with having a couple of friends over."

Wilt grinned. Even though the kid was a bit of a jerk, he couldn't help but feel a bit releaved that he did have some friends. No one deserves to be completely alone, right?

"Oh, Wilt by the way..."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Wilt sighed."I'll stay up in your room while you have you're little get together. No problem. You can have some time alone."

Marc grinned.

"You catch on quick, don't you?"

"Uh, I guess so..."

Marc looked up at the giant and, for once, smiled at him. Wilt grinned back.

"Well okay then." Wilt said, grinning. "Hope you have fun on Saturday."

"I will. Oh, and, uh, Wilt?..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Wilt stared at him for a second. Did he just say what he thought he said?

"Oh, well, um, you're welcome..."

Marc smiled and walked off.

"See ya, bean pole."

As Wilt walked off, he couldn't help but smile. Marc may be a depressed jerk at times, but he was a different person from his mother. Nothing would happen, it was just a small get together with friends, nothing big. Besides, he was only eleven, what eleven year olds have big parties like Mary-Linn's at seventeen? Everything would be fine.

Right?


	9. Chapter 9: Party

**A/N: Wow, I'm a lazy little shit, aren't I? I'm sorry for not updating for so long, I've really been having trouble on what to write for this chapter. I think I've finally got it though, so if you're not too pissed at me for not updating and don't chase me off the site with pitchforks, here's the next chapter. Oh, and I realize my writing style and structure wasn't that great, but I have improved a bit, so hopefully that's noticable. I own nothing**

**Oh, and one more note. I retitled the story if you haven't noticed. Yeah, the new title is pretty cheesy too, but give me a little credit! It's slightly better than the first one.**

* * *

"Up we go! Chop chop! Can't be lazy," Jet yelled annoyingly loudly, pulling the smelly, dust-ridden covers off of Frankie, who groaned and made a desperate grab for them with her eyes still closed. "Up we go, Lazy Pants. Come on, it's a brand new day."

Slowly, Frankie managed to open her eyes and squint at the old alarm clock Jet had placed by the couch she was was sleeping on. Seeing the time, Frankie groaned again and pulled the dirty covers over her head.

"It's 6:00 am," she muttered feebly, refusing to get up at such an early hour when she didn't have work. This was a person who had to get up at 4:30 some days just to stop breakfast for over hundreds of hungry mouths. Jet, who could have cared less, simply rolled her eyes and pulled the covers off the sleepy girl once again, causing Frankie to emit a small, childish whine and curl up in a ball, trying to keep in all the warmth she could. Jet chuckled.

"Look, I have to get to work. If you don't get up now you're on your own for breakfast."

"Fine by me," Frankie murmured while reaching for the blanket groggily. Once she found it, she smirked to herself and pulled it back over her head, closing her eyes for another four or five hours of while-deserved rest while trying to ignore its rather unpleasant scent. Jet shook her head and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and rummaging through it.

"Kay, hope you don't mind expired cereal, cuz that's all that'll be left when I'm done in here."

Frankie's eyes snapped open in alarm. Although Jet was likely lying, Frankie didn't want to risk it. She had made the mistake of eating expired cereal when she was merely twelve, and that was an experience she didn't want to suffer through again.

"Ugh, alright, I'm getting up," Frankie managed to slowly pulled herself off the couch, placing her bare feet on the cold floor. She shivered a bit and wrapped the blanket around herself, using it as a robe as she dragged herself to kitchen. Jet smiled to herself triumphantly and pulled out a few eggs, breaking them into a bowl and beating them violently.

"So anyway," Jet smiled slyly at her redheaded friend. "We were talking about your relationship with Wilt last night, were we not?"

Frankie rolled her eyes and sighed, pulling the blanket closer to her shoulders. Why was her friend so interested in such an odd topic. Frankie was still trying to figure out if Jet was either really interested in these kinds of human/imaginary relationships, or if she was just horny.

"Ugh, Jet, will you just let it go already?"

Jet laughed as she poured the egg mixture into the pan, letting it sizzle a bit before lifting it a little to let the raw egg up top drip in and cook a bit. The salty smell drifted into Frankie's nose, causing her stomach to rumble with hunger a bit.

"No, no I won't," This caused an annoyed groan from Frankie. "So anyway, what happened with you two after the prom, if ya know what I mean."

Frankie stared at her blankly, trying to figure out what her mischief buddy meant by that. Jet, realizing Frankie wasn't catching on, continued to speak.

"Ya know what I mean," Jet gave her a couple of little winks, smiling slyly. After a few seconds, it finally dawned on Frankie what her horndog friend meant.

"Ugh Jet!" Frankie stood up indignantly, dropping the blanket and kicking it out of the kitchen. "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Jet chuckled a little bit. She flipped the omelet, letting it cook a bit before folding it in half, placing it on a plate, and handing it to Frankie, who gratefully began wolfing it down.

"It's just a question," Jet said as Frankie took another bite.

"This isn't a bad omelet," Frankie commented, hoping to change the subject. No luck.

"You didn't answer my question."

Frankie sighed and shook her head, annoyed and tired. She apparently wasn't getting out of this that easy.

"No," she finally said quietly, not even bothering to look at her. "Nothing happened."

Jet, however, had her mind somewhere else. She was staring at the egg carton in surprise, her eyes wide as saucers and her mouth opening and closing like a hungry fish at feeding time.

"Oh crap!" Jet finally cursed out, continuing to stare in horror at the egg carton. Frankie, not realizing the situation, took that "oh crap" for something completely different.

"What?" Frankie glared at her friend, stuffing another piece of omelet into her mouth. "Because I didn't get anywhere with him? Why the hell do you care?"

"No, I didn't say that because of your sex life," Jet turned nervously towards her friend while edging towards the garbage can. "I cursed because I forgot to check the expiry date on these eggs. Apparently they expired January 1st."

Frankie gagged and spit the omelet into a napkin.

333

Some study party. Loud techno music blasted downstairs as Wilt tried to cover up his "ears" with a pillow. This was not what was supposed to happen. Marc told him it'd only be a little study party with a few friends, maybe a couple of games after wards. Now, when Wilt peeked downstairs, he saw maybe thirty kids, none of which were studying one bit. Wilt slapped his head in disbelief. How could he have been so foolish? Like mother like son, he should have known. Wilt sighed and sat down on the bed, shaking his head.

"It'll be okay," he muttered to himself, trying to ignore the pulse the music was giving the house. "Nothing's gonna happen."

He'd been telling himself this every few minutes after he found out this was no study party. But really, what could happen? It was just a bunch of Jr. High kids, they probably still believed in cooties. There was no way there'd even be a drop of alcohol down there.

But then Wilt remembered: Mary-Linn was thirteen the first time she came home drunk. Wilt remembered carrying the small girl up the stairs, into her room, and giving her a long, hard talk about alcohol and the effects. By that age, of course, she regarded Wilt as nothing more than a thing that knew nothing, and went out and did the exact same thing the next night. It wasn't until she turned seventeen that she actually started getting violent and caused Wilt the loss of his...

Wilt shuttered at the memory. No. There was no way Marc was like that...

Right?...

"Uuhh..." A small moan from behind the door caused Wilt to snap back into reality. Slightly startled, Wilt slowly walked towards the door, half afraid of what would happen if Marc caught him out there. Wilt took and deep breath and took his chance, opening the door and peeking his head out. There, curled up in a little ball, was a young boy. Surprised, Wilt walked out and knelt down beside the little boy.

"Hey there," he gave the boy's shoulder a small tap. "I'm sorry but are you alright?"

The boy slowly lifted his head out of his knees. Wilt's blood went cold; there staring up at him was the bloodshot face of Marc.

"I feel sick," he slurred slightly, leaning against Wilt for support. Wilt's good eye widened. His worst nightmare had actually come true.

"Oh crap... you're drunk."


End file.
